warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Snakewhisker (Pandora910)
Snakewhisker is a long bodied tom-cat. He has a narrow face and abnormally long whiskers. He has light gray fur and gentle green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Snakekit is the only kit born to Tallfern and Flintstripe. When he reaches the age of six moons, Snakekit is made an apprentice along with Rustkit and Barkkit and given the name Snakepaw, his mentor is Moonfur. Moons later, Snakepaw is made a warrior and named Snakewhisker along with Rustpelt, Barkfang and Willownose. After the ceremony, Snakewhisker reminisces about being kits in leaf-bare. Flowerpelt notices that Snakewhisker and Stormwind are flirting. Snakewhisker and Stormwind later become mates. While Flowerpelt thinks she is dying, she silently asks Snakewhisker to take care of Stormwind. He later consoles Stormwind while Flowerpelt is unconscious. When Stormwind returns covered in a strange black liquid, Snakewhisker shows great concern for his mate. He also helps clear the liquid off of Windpaw. Three moons later, Stormwind gives birth to Snakewhisker's kit and they name her Dovekit. After the battle against Elmstar, Stormwind asks if Snakewhisker is alright, Flowerpelt tells her Snakewhisker only has minor wounds. Moons later after Flowerstar becomes leader, she reveals that Snakewhisker and Stormwind had a second kit named Adderkit. Dawnstar's Trouble Snakewhisker is first seen when Adderpaw goes to join him and Stormwind. After the death of Tigertail, Snakewhisker is made deputy in his place. When the SunClan apprentices are attacked by the AshClan warriors, Snakewhisker is one of the cats who comes to help. Snakewhisker is seen before Lionpaw's and the other's assesment leading a patrol with Thornpelt which makes Dawnpaw question why she didn't go with. When Dawnpaw goes to the AshClan border depsite Thornpelt instructing her not to she discovers him speaking with Echoheart. He mentions the issue of Snakewhisker being deputy and how Flowerstar only made him deputy because he was mates with her sister. Echoheart says that if Snakewhisker isn't cut out for the job then he probably doesn't want it. After returning to camp, Dawnpaw sees Thornpelt going to talk to Snakewhisker and Stormwind. Afterwards, Snakewhisker goes to Flowerstar. Flowerstar then holds a Clan meeting and Snakewhisker steps down from being deputy because he feels he won't be able to properly after the death of Dovetail. He apologies, hoping that he hasn't let the Clan down. SunCan assures him that he hasn't. After the death of Blazeheart, Flowerstar is too uncertain and asks Snakewhisker to stand in as a temporary deputy until she makes a descion which he agrees to. When Flowerstar is finally decide to name a new deputy, Snakewhisker follows her and she praises him on being a good deputy for the time, but choses Thornpelt as a new deputy. While Thornpelt is planning out patrols, Dawnfire approaches the patrol and asks if she can join. Snakewhisker says he wouldn't mind and Thornpelt allows her to join. In the middle of the patrol, Dawnfire has a vision of her sister covered in pain and the rest of the patrol, including Snakewhisker look at her like she's crazy. Later, when the patrol discovers the flooded river, Snakewhisker points out that it's from the melted snow. When returning to camp, Snakewhisker tells Thornpelt who tells Flowerstar. Snakewhisker is later assigned to work on a barrier for the river. During the fight against MoonClan, Dawnfire sees Snakewhisker and Heatherflight fighting Jayfur and Ravenwing. A few days after the battle, Snakewhisker is revealed to have twisted his paw during the fight but was on normal duties, Dawnfire sees him talking with Adderstrike. After his exile, Thornpelt is guided out of camp by Lionclaw, Rockfur, Redclaw, Bramblepelt and Snakewhisker. A few days later, Snakewhisker wakes up Dawnfire, reminding her of her deputy duties. With her struggling to adjust to being deputy, Snakewhisker has been helping her out with her duties. She sends him on a patrol and he returns with no scents of AshClan or Thornpelt. During a patrol, SunClan runs into an AshClan patrol led by Riverstorm along with Echoheart. After many complaints from Echoheart, Snakewhisker tells her they're just being friendly but says that Echoheart doesn't know how to be friendly. Echoheart accuses him of not being able to handle being deputy while Snakewhisker responds with telling her she got demoted from deputy. With Dawnfire incredibly upset but Lionclaw nearly dying, Snakewhisker tells her that both he and Flowerstar thought it would be best for Snakewhisker to help out with her deputy duties until Lionclaw woke up. She thanks him and goes to talk to Flowerstar. After Rockfur is found talking to Thornstar on the border, he is exiled and Snakewhisker along with Bramblepelt is tasked with escorting him to the AshClan border. Earthpaw and Mudpaw are made apprentices, Snakewhisker is made Earthpaw's mentor. After walking with Silvermoon , Dawnfire runs into Snakewhisker and Earthpaw who were exploring the territory. Snakewhisker tells Dawnfire that Earthpaw is lively but he can handle her. After looking at the sky, Snakewshisker says it's probably going to rain and that they should return to camp before it gets too bad. On the way back, lightning strikes near the camp and both Dawnfire and Snakewhisker smell burning and Snakewhiskers says they need to get back to camp immediately. When trying to figure out who to pick for deputy, Lionclaw reccomends that Dawnstar should talk to Snakewhisker about who to pick. When she approaches him, Snakewhisker congratulates and welcomes Dawnstar as leader. Snakewhisker explains what a deputy should be and helps Dawnstar reach the conclusion of Sandfoot. Later, Dawnstar assigns Snakewhisker and others to start rebuilding the camp. Snakewhisker later leads Shadowstar , Violetfur and Jayfur into camp, telling Dawnstar that Shadowstar wants to talk to her. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Stormwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: Dovetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: Adderstrike Living (As of A Fallen Star) Granddaughters: Cinderflame: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Pebblestep: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Blizzardkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sootkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sedgefern: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Petalbreeze: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Dovepool: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandsons: Yarrowtail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cloudspots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Owlkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Breezekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: Tallfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Father: ' Flintstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Images